pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin
Goblins are a species of Others that typically dwell on the outskirts of cities. They are vicious bastards that enjoy the pain and misery of others, often harassing the homeless or those who fall through the cracks. They are violent and have names that are inappropriate and crass, making them frustrating to work with. Those who utilize them exclusively are [[Goblin King|'Goblin Queens or Goblin Kings']]. Goblins typically don't get along with Faeries, whom they call the "Unfair Folk," and it has been revealed that some time in the past they were actually enslaved and bound by them, during an era when the courts were changing over. As a result it mixed up relationship between the two and many powerful goblins agreed to take up certain forms, as part of treaties. Where ever a large number of Goblins congregate can become an opening to the Goblin Warrens. Going too deep down in the Warrens also opens up into the Abyss. “It’s fast,” she said. “You can go down anywhere there’s enough goblins for there to be a warren-hole, get down deep enough you get a little abyss-y and time and distance don’t make any fuckin’ sense, head back on up. Fucking bam, crossed half the continent.” - Excerpt from Poke Apparently Goblins record their own reality show here as well. “Daily recording of Goblin Game. Used to be a game show, now it’s reality TV. Because of course goblins have their own reality TV show. Your, uh, friend there can probably find the channel to watch it, but you shouldn’t. Give it a pass and trust people who know more to handle it.” - Excerpt from Poke Types Goblins come in many shapes and sizes, including as small as a bar of soap, male and female, but generally speaking they are all ugly and stink. The minor ones are often humanoid in shape and have tools like corkscrews and forks that are tainted, often with feces. The mid-tier and greater goblins have a less humanoid shape, ranging from something like The Hyena to what appears to be a dragon. They typically sleep 16-to-22 hours a day according and are weak to elementally-infused metal, which makes cities hard for them to thrive in because metal pipes beneath the ground carry a charge. As a result they usually live on the fringes of such places. Smarter ones manage to get around this however. Goblins themselves have two different theories on their creation. The first being that they were made from cast-off bits of humans, such as nails, hair, skin, all cobbled together. The other is that the fae were once human and everything they cast-off became goblins.The goblins shared stories between one another about what goblins were and why metal was so problematic. The usual story was that when a Wise man drank from a cup while dining, the bits of food that got into the cup and lingered after the drink was done accumulated. Except it was workings, not drink, and bits of self, not food. Greasy fingerprints left behind when touching something beyond the veil. Bits of skin that should have grown and the hairs that should have fallen from one’s head, that didn’t, because they were wearing different skin or hair, and the stuff that wasn’t had to end up someplace. There was another story that said that the unfair folk were people once, and they chopped off all the bits they didn’t like, and those bits became goblins, but Buttsack didn’t like that version. Fuck the unfair folk. Being magic hairballs for humans, fabricated of their dust, scum, grease, pubes, and stress, that was one thing. Being of faerie? Fuck that idea sideways and backward. Whatever the case, many stories had one or two common elements. The goblins were leavings, discards, scrap given form. The earth called to them, to decompose them like it was meant to devour and decompose all leavings, and the metal was the earth in distilled form. Or maybe the process that made goblins was - Excerpt form Signature 8.1 Subspecies *Gremlins: Tinkerers and trap-makers who take technology and tools and use them to kill their prey. *Redcaps: Rare goblins that revel in bloodshed the more the better. Uses Goblins are basically attack dogs, rabid in nature and used for destructive purposes rather than anything else because they are so difficult to control. Some have abilities that make them more useful, others have knowledge, and parts of their bodies can be harvest and used, such as a Goblin Ear. Notable Goblins *The Hyena *Dickswizzle *Buttsack *Deedee Category:Others Category:Magic